Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/01
Kategoria:Sfinks Wszystkim pogrążonym ''w mrokach Umberry '''I' Zgnębiony, bezradny przechadzał się pan Jacek tam i na powrót po piaszczystym wybrzeżu w Port Saidzie. W oczach miał rozpacz i łzy, na czole głębokie bruzdy. W zamyśleniu nie dostrzegł nawet, że fale morskie, nadpływając łagodnymi kręgami z dalekiej przestrzeni, dotykały stóp jego, zaledwo odzianych w zrudziałe łatane buty, szumiąc przyjaźnie bezsłowną muzyką ukojenia. Pana Jacka nic tu nie zajmowało, nie dziwiło. Wszak widział tyle krajów, przebył tyle wód, lądów, doświadczył tyle lat nędzy, opuszczenia, samotności. Wpatrzył się jeno w bezkresną dal lazurową, gdzie zenit niebieski zlewał się z rozchwianą tonią morza, a wzrok jego wytężony i tęskny chwytały w postrzępione załomy wód odmęty i niosły hen, ku Europie, poprzez pożogę blasków, poprzez przepychy płomieni słonecznych. Ale nie mógł tak długo patrzeć. Na zmęczone oczy starca rychło opadły nabrzmiałe czerwone powieki, na rzęsach zawisło kilka grubych łez. Wówczas ogarnął go i ścisnął mu serce jakiś żal dławiący i z piersi wypadł bezwiednie głośny okrzyk bólu. – Ach Boże, dopiero Port Said, Śródziemne, kiedyż nareszcie... Wtem usłyszał za sobą lekki szelest i czyjeś przyspieszone kroki. Obejrzał się. Stanęła przed nim młoda kobieta wysoka i smukła, w podróżnym wytwornym stroju. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, żywo i zapytała z prostotą, dźwięcznym, serdecznym głosem: – O ile wiem, pan jest Polakiem. Podniósł na nią oczy szeroko rozwarte, zdumione, nie mogąc zdobyć się na odpowiedź. – Przepraszam, że zakłócam panu samotność i spokój, ale słyszałam mimo woli okrzyk pański w języku ojczystym, a wszak i ja jestem Polką. – Pani Polka, Polka! – w uniesieniu zawołał starzec. – Boże mój, ja już tak dawno nie widziałem rodaków, nikogo z Polski! A pani, a pani?... Schylił się nagle i gorąco ucałował ręce kobiety. Rozrzewniona przywarła ustami do jego ramienia, tak dziwną cześć wzbudził w niej ten starzec. On patrzył na nią uparcie z brwią namarszczoną i niepokojem w duszy. – Skąd pani tu, skąd?... Patrzył na nią już przez łzy. – Jestem w podróży, jadę prosto z kraju. Czekam tu na statek, by popłynąć dalej. – Do Polski?... – spytał bezwiednie trzęsącymi się wargami. Zawahała się. – Na Ocean Indyjski – odrzekła wymijająco. – A pan? Spojrzał na nią z wyrazem rozczarowania, ale wnet odrzekł z ożywieniem: – Ja wracam do ojczyzny z Syberii. – Z Syberii! – zawołała, obrzucając go wzrokiem zdziwionym. – Teraz?... – Tak, dopiero teraz, po trzydziestu kilku latach pobytu na zesłaniu. Wyjechałem będąc człowiekiem zdrowym, silnym, wracam – próchnem już. – Ale czemu tak późno?... – Rozumiem panią, niestety, nie mogłem wcześniej, chorowałem obłożnie parę lat, potem musiałem zarabiać na grosz w Chinach, w Japonii. Inni wrócili wcześniej, jam siedział przykuty nową niewolą – nędzy. Dopiero teraz rozkułem te straszne kajdany, pracowałem w pocie czoła i zarobiłem na powrót do ojczyzny. Na skrzydłach bym poleciał w jednej chwili, a oto znowu przeszkoda... – Czeka pan także na statek. – Tak, zsadzili mnie tu z pokładu towarowego parowca, który zamiast do Triestu popłynął wezwany nagle do Algieru. Ot, nieszczęście, mój Boże... – Musi pan czekać parę dni na statek angielski „Batawia”, idący do Brindisi. Wypłynął już z Adenu – informowałam się w porcie. Że zaś i ja czekam na statek z Southamptonu, który będzie tu we wtorek rano, przebędziemy więc wspólnie kwarantannę. Korzystając z tego, zabieram pana na śniadanie... Gdzie pan mieszka? – Tymczasem nigdzie, tu mnie wysadzili i tu stoję. Uśmiechnęła się. – No, tak nie można. W hotelu, gdzie się ulokowałam, znajdzie się na pewno pokoik. Tu, w Port Saidzie, nie ma nic ciekawego; znudzona śmiertelnie jutro jadę do Kairu i pod piramidy. Pojedzie pan ze mną, prawda? – Ja, pani... co ja tam będę robił? – Zobaczy pan Sfinksa. – A mój statek? Wszak muszę na niego czekać. Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, lecz ona zaśmiała się wesoło. – Ależ, panie kochany, „Batawia” będzie tu zaledwo we wtorek w nocy – dziś jest sobota. Przecie i pan Morza Czerwonego przez jedną dobę nie przepłynął. Wzięła jego ręce w swoje dłonie i rzekła poważnie: – Niech mi pan ufa, drogi panie, wszak jestem Polką, los pański wzruszył mię serdecznie. Chciałabym panu ułatwić, uprzyjemnić to nieznośne czekanie na lokomocję do Europy. Proszę wierzyć rodaczce. Ale ja się panu dotąd nie przedstawiłam. Halina Strzemska, z Podlasia. Pan Jacek wymienił swoje nazwisko i wpatrzył się z rozczuleniem w towarzyszkę. Oczy jej błysnęły zdziwieniem. Przyglądała się mu ciekawie. – Z Podlasia! – zawołał pan Jacek – rodzinne moje Podlasie, ukochane! Przebywałem tam dziecinne lata i młodość swoją, zanim zamknęły się nade mną mury cytadeli. Krótko konspirowałem w stolicy, a wszystkie święta i wakacje spędzałem zawsze na Podlasiu. Pamiętam tę wieś, widzę, jak na jawie, łąki prześliczne rozkwitłe w różowe smółki i żółte przytulie, i rumianki białe. A chabry w życie! Ach, Boże! Widzę rzeczkę kochaną, nazywała się Krzna, płynęła wśród olszyn mokrych, zatopionych w kwieciu i... i... Zachłysnął się łzami i pochylił głowę na piersi. Był krótki moment rozrzewnienia, zadumy. Halina utkwiła w nim zdumione dziwnie oczy. Nagle ścisnęła jego dłoń z jakąś porywczą czułością i, nawiązując na nowo przerwaną nić wspomnień, ciągnęła przyciszonym jedwabnym głosem: – ...i traw soczystych, wysokich, szumiących, które spływały ku rzeczułce błękitną zawieją niezapominajek i kładły się cicho na szerokich liściach wodnego rdestu. Białe kielichy nenufarów, jak duże motyle rzucone na rzekę, uśmiechały się w słońcu do ziemskich błękitnych siostrzyczek. Gdy nastały pierwsze dni wiosny, wokół olszyn złociły się kobierce kaczeńców żółtych, słały się u ich stóp, otoczone rojem pszczół. Olszyny nad Krzną – to cud wiosny i rozkwitu, to jakby ogród zaczarowany, gdzie wszystko śpiewa i miłuje, gdzie mieszka miłość i czar, bo tam się może pierwszy urok poczyna, a pod tym urokiem płynie się potem w świat... Umilkła zamyślona, twarz jej pobladła nieco. Pan Jacek uczuł dziwny niepokój w sercu i drżenie, jakby na widok objawionej nagle przeszłości. – Niech pani mówi, niech pani mówi – szepnął cichutko w jakimś ekstatycznym rozmodleniu. – I są tam borki strzeliste, gdzie seledynową powodzią płaczą brzozy na wiosnę, gdzie sosny butne wznoszą swe młode szyszki, a chrzęst ich taki zwycięski a taki smutny. Tam kwiecień rozsypuje białe puchy zawilców, a czeremcha perłowymi kiśćmi się owija, niby panna młoda gotowa do ślubu, zakochana. I tu króluje miłość. Śpiewają o niej rapsody słowiki i kukułka roznosi jej głośny hymn. A gdy wieczorne zadymią opary, z olszyn, z łąk i bagienek kwitnących wznosi się hejnał gromadny żabich nieszporów. Rade, rade, rade, rade, monotonnie a rytmicznie, smutnie a śpiewnie radują się wodne gminy. Ludziom wtedy coś piersi rozsadza szczęściem, skrzydła się rozwijają u ramion i serca kochania chcą... Głos Strzemskiej załamał się. Pan Jacek podniósł rękę do czoła, zapatrzony we własne głębie czy wizję, która rozrastała się przed nim w słońcu, w tęczach, w melodii słów błogich, pieściwych. Zaledwo dosłyszalnym szmerem ust drżących powtarzał: – Drogie, kochane Podlasie... Polska... Rzewny głos Haliny zaszemrał znowu: – I są na Podlasiu wioski ciche jak sady umajone w kwitnące wiśnie, gdzie w ogródku przy chacie błękitnieją lnu grzędy, pachną lipy i stoją szeregi uli miodu i rojów pełne, gdzie wśród wiejskich strzech bieleją ściany kościoła, a z wieży sygnaturka na Anioł Pański dzwoni. Gdzie wieczorem słychać porykiwania krów wracających z pastwiska, bek owiec i głośne gęganie gęsich stad, które pędzi pastuszek, wygrywając na fujarce. A w każde święto, w każdą niedzielę drogi polne i miedze zakwitają kolorami kraśnych chust i wełniaków; to kobiety dążą do kościoła, by złożyć Stwórcy wszechrzeczy i wszechświatów modlitwę dusz prostaczych, serc miłujących. A w maju o wieczornych zorzach, w każdej wsi pod ukwieconą kapliczką lub krzyżem, gromadka ludzi śpiewa pobożnie: „Zdrowaś Maria, Boga Rodzico”... Pan Jacek skulił się jakoś w sobie, spuścił głowę bardziej na piersi i oczy zakrył dłonią. – Och, Boże, Boże i ja to wszystko będę znowu widział... ...I są na Podlasiu krzyże na rozstajach, wśród wierzb rosochatych, samotne, ciche krzyże, przez lud uciśniony wzniesione potajemnie, często w nocy, bo były czasy krwawe, że krzyże obalano, że lud krew swoją za wiarę przelewał, lecz krzyże przetrwały. Rozpościerają ramiona szeroko wśród pól złotych, błękitem chabrów usianych – i w chabry je stroi lud wierny. Przeszły burze i gromy i nawałnice. A one stoją, bo lud nasz wierzy szczerze, głęboko w mistyczny symbol odrodzenia. Strzemska umilkła nagle, po twarzy jej przewinął się ostry cień smutku, usta wykrzywił niespodziewanie lekki skurcz sarkazmu; powoli, powoli misterna tkanka wspomnień, zadumy rozsnuła się, rozchwiała – pozostał tylko drażniący teraz szum fal morskich i dokuczliwa spiekota słońca. Pan Jacek ujął w swe dłonie obie ręce młodej kobiety i szepnął gorąco: – Teraz wierzę żeś Polka, bo odczuwasz to wszystko, co nasze serca ukochały... Zachód słońca rozlał purpurę na żółtawe piaski pustyni. Krew płynęła na obłokach, bramując ich kłęby w jaskrawe obrzeża. Krwawy pył przesycał powietrze i przylegał do wielkich kopców piramid, że czuby ich świeciły jak rubiny, gdy cielska zwaliste pogrążały się już w mroku. Smutek przedziwny i jakaś groza szła z tej rozlanej czerwieni ku ludziom i duszę ich poiła tęsknotą, przejmowała lękiem. Halina była zamyślona, oczy utkwiła w kolosie Sfinksa jakby w wyroczni. Może w tej twarzy przewiecznej czytała wyroki swoje, może dzieje swej duszy i uczuć zwierzała jej cicho. A Sfinks oblany szkarłatem zachodu wyłonił już tylko na ogień głowę olbrzymią i, zanurzony cały w rdzawosinym odmęcie wieczora, patrzył na ludzi obojętnie, chłodno. Za dużo ich widział, za wiele myśli i pytań ludzkich snuło się dokoła jego mistycznej postaci i zagadkę jego odgadnąć chciało; za wiele oczu, godząc w jego twarz zadumy, ironii i wzgardy pełną, pragnęło odłupać pieczęć ukrytej w nich tajemnicy wieków. Ludzie, jak szarańcza, pełzali dokoła niego, ale on nie patrzył już na nich, zatopiony w martwocie, śnił swój sen stuleci – nieśmiertelny. Pan Jacek chodził koło piramid z zadartą głową do góry, wołając z podziwem: – Potęgi, potęgi, kolosalne pomniki nie tyle faraonów, ile geniusza ludzkiej cierpliwości! – I niewolniczości – dodała Halina, ocknięta z zamyślenia. – Kto by to dziś i dla jakiego monarchy budował takie gmachy?... – Pani sądzi, że piramidy powstały tak samo, jak nasze kopce Kościuszki i Wandy?... Świstały tu baty, znacząc pręgi na poddańczych grzbietach Egipcjan. – Więc właśnie niewolniczość. Dziś taki system wywołałby wręcz przeciwny skutek. – Boże mój, do niedawna jeszcze pewien władca wschodni mógłby sobie nawet na taką piramidę pozwolić po ukazu... – A bas le roi... – szepnęła Strzemska – pękły ostatnie dzwony łańcucha niewolnictwa. Wraca pan do kraju wolnego, wkrótce legendą się staną dla nas minione przeżycia. Pan był ofiarą ucisku, już ostatnią w tym względzie. Pan jest weteranem zesłańców. – Ach pani, było nas tylu, usiana ich kośćmi Syberia. Ja otrzymałem królewski dar powrotu, za to niech Bogu będzie chwała. Takim się czuję magnatem, że ujrzę przed śmiercią wymarzony cud i już spełniony, cud wolnej Polski. Jaką ja śniłem o niej baśń, jak ja ją widzę wspaniałą, przepiękną, bo to kraj orłów i sokołów... Halina patrzyła na pana Jacka z zaciekawieniem, ale jego zastanowił jakiś cień na jej twarzy. – Pani się dziwi, że ja, starzec, mam taki zapał? – spytał nieśmiało. – To mnie tylko wzrusza, panie. Syberia nie wykorzeniła z pana ideałów, pozostał pan romantykiem dawnej epoki, więc i optymistą. Siądźmy, ot, tu na głazie, naprzeciw Sfinksa, lubię patrzeć prosto w twarz tego momentu archaizmu, czy też tej zagadki wieków. – A ja się boję tej potwory. Zgasły zorze wieczorne, wypływa księżyc – ten kolos w tych zielonawych blaskach przeraża. Milczeli chwilę, każde patrząc po swojemu na fizjonomię Sfinksa, na której istotnie księżyc zaczynał już odszukiwać poszczególne rysy i bruzdy. Wtem głos pana Jacka przerwał ciszę: – Pani nazwała mnie romantykiem i optymistą, ale nie jestem wszakże utopistą, widząc ojczyznę naszą wolną od przemocy, a zatem już w aureoli wszystkich tęcz, które gasiła niewola. Nagle zapłonął. – Boże, Boże... Jaką powinna być teraz Polska królewską w swym majestacie, jak dostojną i wielkoduszną teraz, kiedy opadły z niej kajdany zaborców, kiedy jej duch tak długo niewolą umęczony odnalazł nareszcie przestrzeń do samodzielnego i szerokiego lotu. Toż to cud, toż to objawienie! Pani droga! Ta Polska, która, czując nogę zaborcy i kata ciemiężcy, nie uśpiła w sobie ducha, bo on wiecznie żył, silny i zwycięski – jakże ona teraz zapewne poleci, jaką ona cudną stanie się i jaką być musi... Jakim ten duch nasz blaskiem się przyoblecze, olśni narody! Przyszedł wreszcie czas, że Mickiewiczowskie słowa: „jestem milionem, bo kocham za miliony” odnajdą echo w nas wolnych, zjednoczonych z sobą w jedną całość potężną, gdzie duch nasz już nie krępowany knutem ni siłą mocniejszego wzniesie swój hymn zwycięstwa i ukaże światu cały przepych naszej bohaterskiej idei i czynu. Ja to widzę jakby wizjonersko, widzę umysłem i sercem. A wszak mi nikt nie zaprzeczy, że ta wymarzona przyszłość już się stała teraźniejszością; to, o czym marzyliśmy w kopalniach, to się już przyoblekło w wyraźne kształty, to już się stało teraz, pani droga, już się spełniły sny. Spojrzał na pochyloną twarz Haliny bladą i wzruszoną, na jej spuszczone powieki i zawołał: – Pani wszakże stamtąd jedzie! Pani to już widziała? Milczenie. Pan Jacek bezwiednie rzucił wzrok na Sfinksa, oświeconego już pełnią księżycowych blasków. Wzdrygnął się. – Czego ta bestia tak się ironicznie śmieje? Niechże pani patrzy. Okrutny potwór. Po chwili ciągnął: – Pani to już widziała, szczęśliwa pani. Ja dopiero jadę do naszego zmartwychwstania po Golgocie... Jakże mnie Bóg sowicie wynagrodził za trzydziestokilkuletnie wygnanie, za wszystkie męki, cierpienia i tęsknoty. Ja to uważam za nagrodę dla wszystkich, którzy krew swoją i życie oddawali Polsce. Takich szczęsnych, jak ja jestem, który ujrzy własnymi oczami naszą glorię, jest już niewielu. Ci, co skonali na wygnaniu z wizją przyszłej Polski, w gasnących oczach... – Są najszczęśliwsi – zaszemrał cichy głos Haliny. – Tak, bo widzieli wizję cudu, ale stokroć szczęśliwszy jest ten, kto ujrzy w życiu jego spełnienie... Ja jestem tym wybrańcem. Popatrzył na zamyśloną Halinę oczami pełnymi ognia. – Pani milczy? Dlaczego?... Albo ten potwór... Dlaczego on tak się śmieje ironicznie? Nie wyobrażam sobie, że on jest tak straszny. Zupełnie jakby szydził ze świata, z ludzi. Jak on okropnie drwi... – On widzi i teraźniejszość i to, co było i to, co być mogło, a nie jest – mówiła Strzemska. – Patrzy tak, patrzy, czyta z gwiazd wyroki narodów i ludzi, a to, co widzi, rzuca mu na twarz stygmat mistycznej ironii. To mistyk milczący, obserwator dziejów. On widzi i to, czego my widzieć nie chcemy, albo czego nie widzimy istotnie. Niech go pan tylko zrozumie. – Tym bardziej może bałbym się go. Czegóż on się na przykład teraz śmieje?... Czy z mojego... zapału? Za stary jestem co prawda na to. – Nie, panie, zapał to dowód głębokiej wiary i żywotnej duszy, która się nie paczy i nie zamiera. Zapał to rzecz piękna, to dźwignia wszystkiego, co wielkie i najszczytniejsze. – Ja już, niestety, nie mogę być dźwignią niczego – z żalem przemówił pan Jacek. – A jednak tenże zapał maluje panu idealne obrazy ojczyzny i niesie pana do niej na skrzydłach marzenia. Halina położyła miękko dłoń na ręce starca i ciągnęła, idąc oczami za jego wzrokiem: – Niech pan się nie dziwi ironii Sfinksa, to marzyciel innego pokroju niż my, pogrobowcy romantyzmu. On w marzeniach widzi często utopię, rzecz nieosiągalną w sferze dusz jednostek i społeczeństw, a tego rodzaju spostrzeżenia wywołać mogą zawsze i tylko wyraz bolesnej ironii-sarkazmu. Niechaj pan się dobrze wpatrzy: jest i ból w tych kamiennych rysach. A ile myśli... – Dla mnie jest w nim coś odrażającego, czego się lękam. Po chwili, odwracając oczy od Sfinksa, rzekł: – Niech mi pani coś powie o Polsce, tak, jak mówiła pani o Podlasiu. Dobrze, pani droga? – Wolałabym pana słuchać. Pan ją przedstawia w tak czarownych kolorach. Powiedziała to z takim akcentem w głosie, że pan Jacek doznał niemiłego uczucia. Nagle zadrżeli oboje. W ciszy pustyni zalanej powodzią opalowego światła jęknęły jakieś głosy ponure a biadające, jakby skowyt rozpłakany i urągliwy zarazem. Zdawało się, że przemówiły piaski, bo głosy szły jakby spod ziemi. Halina poczuła na ciele przykry dreszcz, rozejrzała się trwożnie. Wtem zaśmiało się coś ponuro, zaskomlało i znowu rozległ się płaczliwy jęk podziemny, straszny. – Co to jest, na Boga?... – szepnął starzec przerażony. – Szakale. Ten skowyt w nocy tak mi znany. O... o... widzi pan, tam śmignął wąski długi cień. – A, ot drugi przemknął. Jak tu jakoś straszno, gdzież jest nasz przewodnik?... – Jego biały burnus błyszczy jak mika. Ot tam, przy powozie, rozmawia z Fellachem, stangretem naszym. Niech pan się nie trwoży. Wszak nieraz pana nawiedzały szakale w nocy, tam, w opuszczeniu, w samotności. Te są mniej straszne. – Och, tak pani. Zapadła chwila milczenia, po czym stary zesłaniec ożywił się nieco i jął mówić na nowo: – Mamy już własną armię, polskie wojsko. Jakież ono powinno być bohaterskie, jakie orle i szlachetne, rozumiejące posłannictwo swoje, rycerzy, następców Józefa Poniatowskiego, rycerzy bez skazy, dla których honor Polaków jest wszystkim. Och, Boże mój! Na takich fundamentach oparta armia nasza postawi kraj na szczycie potęgi. Prawda, pani, prawda?... – Tak, gdyby zdobycie owego szczytu zależało od tych, którzy są godnymi potomkami bohatera spod Raszyna, bo takich sokołów mamy, lecz czyż oni jedni... zdołają?... – Sądzę, że jedność powinna być teraz w naszej armii, tożsamość idei przewodniej, brak wszelkiej stronniczości i partyjności, bezmierna uczciwość, sumienność i solidarność. Nie karierowicze, lecący tylko na stanowiska, tytuły i honory, lecz idealiści prawdziwi o wysokiej skali duchowej. I powinno być poparcie ze strony całego społeczeństwa, ze strony wszystkich warstw, najwyższych i najniższych. Wszystko w Polsce skierowane teraz być musi do jedynej myśli: odbudowy ojczyzny. Prywaty, egoizmu nie ma, jest tylko wszechmoc i wszechidea, prawda pani? Halina miała oczy spuszczone. Pod pytającym upartym wzrokiem starca zadrżały jej rzęsy, twarz pobladła. – Pani milczy... Wszakże Polacy pamiętają, co zgubiło kraj nasz, co go wtrąciło w niewolę, więc teraz, więc dziś, gdy cud nad nami spełniony, Boże, Boże... Milczenie i nowy szept zesłańca: – Widzę w kraju spokój wewnętrzny, wspólną wytrwałą pracę i jej pragnienie. Widzę arystokrację naszą ockniętą z letargu i czynną, ofiarną, zapału i inicjatywy pełną, wyzbytą z prywaty i sybarytyzmu, a odczuwającą poważnie stanowisko swoje w kraju. Bo to filary granitowe, które dźwigać mogą państwo, gdyby chciały. Ale teraz chcą, chcą, pragną tę moc swoją oddać ojczyźnie i... oddają... O, pani, dlaczego pani milczy?... Dlaczego?... Przecie społeczeństwo nasze po ogniowej próbie niewoli inne jest i nowe. Dobro kraju jest w ręku wszystkich. Nasze ziemiaństwo i chłopi także to rozumieją, przeczuwam, że pracują intensywnie, że dążą wszystkimi siłami do ustalenia opinii narodu naszego, do podniesienia jego kultury duchowej i finansowej mocy, nie zaś tylko własnego wzbogacenia się... Pani znowu milczy... a ta bestia kamienna w poświacie księżyca jak się oto śmieje... Tak mi czegoś ciężko, jakieś zgrzyty słyszę, a tak bym chciał.. tak gorąco pragnę, by moje... marzenia... Zamyślił się i znowu mówił z zapałem: – A wieś. Ogólnie biorąc, wieś, obywatelstwo i stan kmiecy, wszak to potęga kraju, idą zapewne ręka w rękę z obopólną w siebie wiarą, ufnością, że jeden cel ich prowadzi, jedne kierują nimi ideały. Halina podniosła głowę. – Pan wierzy w ideały chłopa? – Wierzę w ideał polskości, który tkwi w każdym Polaku, a teraz, gdy niewola skończona, ideały te, wzmocnione silnie spoidłem wielkiej idei, dać muszą wielkie rezultaty. – Co pan nazywa wielką ideą? – Pracę dla kraju ogólną, spokój, dążenie do ładu i... myśl zasadniczą, by Polska stanęła na szczycie potęgi. – Takiej idei chce pan od chłopa teraz, w obecnym stadium?... – Boże mój, jak pani na mnie dziwnie patrzy! Ja taką ideę chcę widzieć u wszystkich, kto mieszka na ziemi naszej i zwie się Polakiem, chcę, aby wszyscy byli godni tej nazwy, począwszy od arystokracji, ziemiaństwa, duchowieństwa i kobiety polskiej, a skończywszy na proletariacie miejskim i na chłopach. Wszyscy, bo to dopiero siła. Wpływ duchowieństwa i wpływ kobiety – to natchnienie duchowe kraju, patrycjat rodowy i szlachta ziemiańska – to jego puklerz i mężny kord, chłopi – to jego gleba. Tak, pani droga. Strzemska siedziała cicho zasłuchana, jakby zapatrzona w wizję, którą starzec odtwarzał. – Kobietę, Polkę, widzę w dostojnej aureoli wychowawczyni nowych pokoleń; czystą, daleką od światowego zepsucia, czynną bojowniczkę, nie schlebiającą pajacowi mody, nie szukającą tanich hołdów, flirtów i romansów, ale godną hołdu i czci własnej ojczyzny. Godną podziwu innych narodów, nie ułomną i spaczoną, przenerwowaną dekadentkę, ale białą o jasnym czole i prawej duszy, silną duchem i wolą, obowiązkową i wielkoduszną obywatelkę kraju – Polkę. Twarz pana Jacka była natchniona, w oczach gorzały mu dziwne płomienie, pierś dyszała nierówno i szybko. Porwał Halinę za rękę. – Prawda, pani, że tak jest, prawda, że takie są obecnie wszystkie kobiety Polki w wolnej ojczyźnie, że takie jest całe społeczeństwo, wszystkie warstwy? Halina siedziała blada ze spuszczonymi oczami i głową zwieszoną na piersi. Ból jakiś i wstyd, i cień goryczy błąkał się w jej rysach zastygłych. Milczała. – Na Boga! Niech się pani nareszcie ocknie z tej zadumy swojej, niech mi pani odpowie. Czy tak jest?... Oczy Haliny uniosły się i spoczęły na twarzy Sfinksa. Pan Jacek rzucił wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku i nagle zakrył twarz dłonią z bolesnym okrzykiem przerażenia. – Ach, ten kolos szydzi bezlitośnie, śmieje się ze mnie, drwi. Uciekam, patrzeć dłużej już nie mogę. Ta bestia zacznie chyba głośno rechotać. Strzemska powstała ciężko i ujęła rękę starca. – Chodźmy stąd, chodźmy już, istotnie dziwna groza rozsnuła się tutaj. Poszli wolno w stronę oczekującego powozu. Po długiej minucie milczenia Halina spojrzała w twarz pana Jacka. – Spokojnie, panie – rzekła miękko – taki pan wzruszony. Ufajmy w przyszłość. – Tak mi ciężko, tak strasznie ciężko i tak serce boli... boli... Oczy jego zaszły łzami, lecz się wnet wyprostował w poczuciu siły wewnętrznej i rzekł już innym głosem: – Tyle lat męki, tęsknoty, borykania się z nędzą, z przeciwnościami losu utrwaliły mnie w wierze, że jednak można dokonać czynów nadludzkich. A teraz wracam nareszcie, by wiarę tę krzewić, a może nawet, może... Nie dokończył, zasłuchany w tajemną muzykę bijących w nim hejnałów. Siedli do powozu, jechali wśród srebrno-białej powodzi księżycowego zalewiska, w którym wydłużały się i olbrzymiały potężne cienie piramid, niby okręty-widma na morskich odmętach. Kolos Sfinksa zanurzał się w piaskach i blasku opalowym, tylko głowa potwora, widoczna ciągle na tle ogólnej martwoty krajobrazu, ścigała jadących potwornym hieroglifem niedocieczonych zagadek. Spokój rozlany dokoła łączył się tu z jakimś mglistym niepokojem niby pył deszczowy z słonecznym blaskiem. Coś tu koiło i coś trwożyło. Po długim milczeniu odezwała się Halina głosem cichym, wskazując panu Jackowi przestrzeń zamgloną: – W tych perłowych mgłach, w tej jaśni srebrnomatowej, w cieniu piramid przechadzają się wieki. Czy pan słyszy ich kroki dostojne? Tu może parki mityczne mają swe siedlisko i tu może wyrocznia delficka przeniosła swój trójnóg z Hellady, by wróżyć nowoczesnym ludom, narodom. Tu odbywają się sądy, zapadają wyroki, a może snują się tu nakazy dla całego świata i... i... dla nas. Zadrżała. Pan Jacek spojrzał w jej twarz uważnie i długo, i znowu uczuł silniejsze bicie serca. – Na Boga, jakże mnie te zagadki przerażają! Pani jest trochę jak ten.. Sfinks, tylko on się śmieje, a pani ma w twarzy raczej tragizm dziwny i ból, chwilami znowu promienność niezwykłą. Tak samo teraz jak i wówczas, gdy mi pani malowała Podlasie, olszyny, rzeczkę Krznę. Mój Boże tak, jakbym widział na jawie mój ukochany Zaolchniów... Strzemska drgnęła i nagle zwróciła się do starca z twarzą pełną zdumienia. – Pan zna Zaolchniów?... Pan Jacek wpił w nią swoje siwe, głębokie, zdumione oczy. – Znam, pani, to moja wieś rodzinna. – Boże, a ja pochodzę wszak z Borkowa! – Z Borkowa!... – wykrzyknął wzburzony. – Tego za olszynami? – I krzyknął: – Więc kto pani jest?... – Co panu, drogi panie! Ja tam mieszkałam i... kochałam bardzo zaolchniowskie i borkowskie olszyny i łąki, naszą rzeczkę, nasze borki... Pan płacze... Drogi panie!... Ściskała serdecznie ręce starca, patrząc z uczuciem na gęste łzy, spływające po jego zwiędłej twarzy. – Pani z Borkowa – szepnął pan Jacek. – Pani zna Zaolchniów, mój Boże miły, cóż za spotkanie kochane. Bo już teraz pamiętam, pisano mi kiedyś, że Borkowo w innych rękach niż było za moich czasów. Halina patrzyła na niego pytająco. Zrozumiał ją i rzekł ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach: – Pochodzę nie ze dworu, pani, lecz z drobnej szlachty, gęsto osiadłej na Podlasiu. Rodzice moi mieli zagrodę w Zaolchniowie i kawał ziemi. Ostatnia sadyba pod granicą borkowską. Może pani pamięta? – Istotnie, wybornie pamiętam tę zagrodę, ale i nazwisko pańskie uderzyło mnie od razu. Więc to pan? Halina zająknęła się. – Są tam rodziny, nazywające się tak samo – dodała pospiesznie. – Tak pani, liczne familie noszą nazwy od wsi i wsie od nazwisk pochodzą, jak to wśród drobnej szlachty zwykle bywa. Rodzice moi już nie żyją, brat starszy umarł, mnie zesłali, krewni odziedziczyli zagrodę naszą. Do nich jadę, czy poznają, czy znajdę serce... Westchnął ciężko: – Ach czasy, czasy gdzie one są, tamte czasy, promienne młodzieńczą wiarą, gorące zapałem duchowym wzlotów, niosące płomień duszy i żar serca ponad wszelki poziom i materializm. Czasy, w których się śniły szczyty wyniosłe, oblane zorzą wschodu, cudne horoskopy i ot... te... marzenia... teraz... Umilkł nagle, po czym, zmieniając ton, mówił znowu inaczej: – Pani zna olszyny nasze. Było tam jedno miejsce przy kładce... nad rzeczką... Tam byłem szczęśliwy... Źrenice nabrały mu łzami, przez twarz zwiędłą przeleciała łuna zachwytu i zgasła nagle w jakiejś tragicznej chmurze, która spadła na czoło, niby cień potwornego ptaka. Usta opadły bolesną linią i drżały lekko. Odczuwało się, że zawisły na nich słowa nie dopowiedziane. Halina patrząc na spuszczone oczy pana Jacka, na jego twarz bolesną – czytała z niej jak z książki. Po chwili zaczęła mówić wolno, wyrażając melodią głosu to, co odczuła, i to, co własne wspomnienia nasunęły duszy, co ją siłą przeszłości, nagle ockniętej, zahipnotyzowało. Słowa płynęły z jej ust ciche i smutną nutą owiane: – Zmieniły się pewno olszyny borkowskie od tamtych czasów, ale urok w nich pozostał ten sam i moc natchnień przedziwna a sugestywna. Och, jakże kochałam tę puszczę olch, to morze traw i kwiatów! Tam byłam bardzo szczęśliwa, tam nauczyłam się kochać naturę, bo w tych olszynach był zaklęty czar jakiś, który porywał i przykuwał. Były tam gęste zagaje chmielów dzikich, które oplatały miłośnie wysokie pnie olch i pięły się w górę, idąc w ramiona rozgałęzionych konarów. I były tam gibkie pręty, rozchwiane u góry pękiem rzęsistym białego puchu kwiecia o miodowym zapachu, co niby strusie pióra trzęsły się w upale słońca, a świeciły jasnym srebrem w poświacie księżyca. I były długie kiście różowo-pąsowych kwiatów, które łamały własne łodygi swoim ciężarem. Taka bujność rozkwitu, taka egzaltacja i pęd do życia całej roślinności! A gdy się gąszcze roztwierały na pluszowe szmaragdy łąk zdawało się, że ciemne, pogrążone w tęsknej kontemplacji głębie olszyn uśmiechały się nagle promiennym uśmiechem rozkochania i pogody. Łąki zielone, usiane barwą szczawiów, migające białymi gwiazdami margeryt, ametystowymi trzęsieniami dzwonków – to był uśmiech olszyn, ich jasna przejrzysta źrenica... Pan Jacek zmrużył rozmarzone oczy, westchnienie z głębi duszy jakby powstałe uniosło mu starczą pierś entuzjazmem. – Tak, pani – szepnął – tak samo było i... wtedy. A za łąkami znowu gaik olch i czeremchy na wzniesieniu, potem białe chaty Zaolchniowa, sady wiśniowe i wieża kościelna strzelista i znowu chaty, chaty... Och, jakiż to cud, jaki raj na ziemi... Zapadło milczenie. Starzec i Halina siedzieli ze zwieszonymi głowami zapatrzeni we własne wizje, zasłuchani jakby w szum olch nad Krzną, w szmery jej cichych wód. Po długiej minucie tęsknej zadumy Halina szepnęła jakby w obawie, by nie zbudzić słodkiego snu swego i pana Jacka: – Mam wrażenie, że dusze nasze uleciały teraz do tamtych stron kochanych i, wniknąwszy w głąb olszyn, budzą w nich echa minionych przeżyć, wywołują wizje cudowne, które już znikły niepowrotnie, ale nie zamarły. Wizje te pod mocą duchów naszych ożyły tam, w zielonych otchłaniach olszyn i kwiecia. – Przy kładce nad rzeczką – wyszeptały blade usta starca. – Tak, przy kładce – powtórzyła Halina jak echo – nad Krzną, wśród kęp olszowych i soczystych traw. Wizje te promienieją tam, ale widzą je tylko olszyny, kwiaty i – tak pachną, pachną... z podziwu i zachwytu... I znowu pogrążyli się oboje w cichych rozpamiętywaniach, zapatrzeni jednym wzrokiem w majaczące przed nimi wizje wsi podlaskiej. Stali oboje na przystani w Port Saidzie, w tłoku, w chaosie i zgiełku wśród ryku statków i przeraźliwych odgłosów gwizdawek okrętowych. Pomimo straszliwego zamętu słyszeć się dawał ciągły jednostajny, rytmiczny szum fal, uderzających o burty wybrzeża, czasem głośniejszy to znowu cichszy, ale zawsze wyraźny, jak akordy arpeggio w burzliwej fudze. Pełno tu słońca i błękitu, morze całe w blaskach niesie swe pieniste grzywy z otchłannej dali i gada, gada wiekuistą swą gwarą. Z daleka na modrej toni widać parę statków w chmurze dymów. Halina Strzemska wskazała panu Jackowi wielkie i długie kamienne groble w stronie Kanału Sueskiego i rzekła z ożywieniem: – Tędy oto, gdzie leci stado pelikanów, przez to molo, popłynę za chwilę na kanał, a dziś w nocy ukaże się stąd „Batawia”, która pana zawiezie do Europy. Spotkam ten statek w drodze, będę dużo o panu myślała, przeprowadzę go myślą aż do kraju, aż do... Zaolchniowa. Rozjeżdżamy się w dwa przeciwne krańce świata, oboje niesieni zapałem, choć zupełnie różnym. – Da Bóg, że się jeszcze kiedy spotkamy z panią w Polsce... w Borkowie. Więc i panią niesie zapał? Myślałem, że tylko ciekawość. – Nawet i tęsknota. – Tęsknota?... Wszakże pani jedzie do Indii... Zarumieniła się. – Skąd pan wie?... – Płynie pani tym oto statkiem angielskim – wskazał na olbrzymi parowiec gotowy do drogi, kurzący czarnymi słupami dymów. – „Boston” dąży przecież do Madras. Po co pani jedzie tak daleko?... Opuszcza pani ojczyznę teraz?... Halina milczała. Pan Jacek spojrzał uważnie w jej szczere, śmiałe oczy, zmącone dziwnym smutkiem i głęboką zadumą. – Dlaczego pani opuszcza teraz własną placówkę?... – szepnął ciszej z wyrzutem. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Bo ja jestem, drogi panie, „przenerwowaną dekadentką”, może spaczoną, może ułomną, ale o jasnym czole – mówię to śmiało – kobietą nowoczesnej doby. – Wszak Polką?... – Tak, lecz, niestety, nieuleczalną w nostalgii do... do gorących stref, do... słońca. Długo i czujnie na nią patrzył. – A nasze Podlasie – rzekł – nasze brzozy rozwite w warkocze, nasze pachnące lipy, krzyże samotne przy drogach, nasze sady wiśniowe, nasze olszyny... nad Krzną... łąki borkowskie... W oczach Strzemskiej, wpatrzonych w morze, zamigotało nagłe wzruszenie jak refleks słońca na zielono-szarej toni. Usta jej drżały. Rzekła, nie odrywając wzroku od morza: – Są w Indiach takie białe smukłe dżongdże, niby nenufary, storczyki, i pachną, silnie pachną, nęcą, przyciągają... i są także smutne, smutne jak cyprysy – drzewa wytworne, które tęsknotą wieczną... Gwałtownie, nerwowo uścisnęła dłonie pana Jacka i rzuciła zdławionym głosem: – Odjeżdżam, już czas. Więc niech pan pisuje do mnie, tak jak umówiliśmy się. Dłużną nie pozostanę. Niech Bóg ciebie, czcigodny panie, zachowa niezmiennie w tej różowej mgle marzenia i snów promiennych – rzekła serdecznie i szybko odeszła. Siedziała już w szalupie, gdy pan Jacek zawołał, machając chustką: – Niech pani usłyszy tam szum naszych olszyn i śpiew majowy na „Zdrowaś Maria” w kościele, w Zaolchniowie!... Słowa jego dosięgły jeszcze szalupy, lecz odpowiedź zagłuszył słodki bełkot fal Śródziemnego. Wkrótce zaryczała zwycięsko syrena na „Bostonie” i parowiec podnosił kotwicę. Pan Jacek stał bez ruchu, znowu zgnębiony i bezradny, patrzył i dumał. Nagle drgnął. Na falach zamajaczyła wielka, błękitnawo-zielona, uśmiechnięta szyderczo twarz Sfinksa.